The Betrayed Hero
by onthestepsofoblivion
Summary: “The saddest thing about betrayal is thay it never comes from your enemies.” Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus was betrayed by his loved ones. Casted out, he joins Chaos. Years later, the world needs saving and once again it is up to Percy to save it. However, once he returns, he reallzes there were sinister forces behind his original disappearance.
1. Prologue

'This is the end.' I thought as a I looked over half-blood hill, my former home. I basically grew up here. I had happiness here, along with other things such as friends, family, pets, memories, and a loving girlfriend.

But now?

It's all gone.

They betrayed me. Everyone followed that jerk, Aiden.

'I guess I deserved it didn't I? I'm Meaningless.'

Percy Jackson was not leaving this place for good. I remembered why my mother named me Pursues, it was because he was the only demigod who had a happy ending.

I guess that didn't work out for me.


	2. I

Without much confidence, I stepped out of the camp's protective borders, nothing could protect me now. I felt too exposed and I instinctively reached into my pocket to hold riptide, still capped. Cautiously, I walked out towards the road. Thalia's pine tree was waving with the wind, as if it was saying goodbye to me.

The only goodbye I got.

For the past few months, there were a lot more monster attacks on our camp, some even made it in. The thing is, only campers can allow monsters to come in. I shuddered at the memory of what happened when one of the ferocious ones attacked.

~ For probably the first time in my life, I felt completely at peace and happy. All of those horrible prophecies ends and there was no need to save the world anymore. I had my friends, my family, and a gorgeous, smart girlfriend.

Annabeth and I were just chilling by the beach, relaxing in the sun. Connor Stoll, a son of Hermes, effectively ruined the day when he raced in panting.

"A monster got in!"

The three of us wasted no time getting to the border. An orange, poisonous drakon was rampaging near the entrance. By the time we got there, the whole camp was already there. Why was the monster just standing there if there were loads of demigods it could attack?

A Cherokee girl, Piper, rushed over to Annabeth and I. "The dragon has some type of magical barrier that won't allow us to attack it."

Great.

I looked all around, my fellow campers weren't doing so good. Clarisse, a daughter of Ares looking pretty beaten up and I knew we were screwed. During the battle of New York, only she was able to take down a drakon.

'CRACK

Jason was doing the son of Jupiter thing and summoning lighting, but it was no avail. It was bouncing off of the scaly skin.

I could tell Annabeth was already thinking of a thousand battle plans that could be used, but we didn't have the time. I uncapped Riptide and charged, hoping to find some type of hole in it's barrier.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth cried behind me. I ran behind the drakon, hoping I would distract in enough so the others wouldn't get hurt. A loud crunch interrupted my thoughts, Annabeth, who was probably wearing her invisibility cap, got knocked over by the drakon. Will Solace, the best healer in the camp rushed over to her, but the drakon narrowed it eyes at the pair.

"No!" Suddenly, a rush of anger overwhelmed me, it felt sinister in a way. This was a feeling I haven't felt since Tartarus. I needed to protect Annabeth.

The next thing I knew, I felt a malicious power rip through and I let it out on the drakon. Everything was a blur and everyone became quiet.

"Percy…" started Chiron. I never saw him came out. His voice was cautious, as if he was waiting for me to explode. The campers were staring at me in in shock and I realized the severity of my actions. Settilng my gaze on the drakon, I knew what had happened. I did the same ting to Akhyls in Tartarus, I let it choke on it's own poison.

As a son of poisedon, I was able to control water. However, I started to discover that it was more than just water. No one knew about this power I had and they're probably scared that I've unleashed it. It was for a good cause though, right?

By now, Annabeth was shaking uncontrollably from poison, I started to walk towards her, but her brother, Malcolm, held me back.

"Don't get closer to her."

"Malcolm, it's fine. Percy didn't mean to do it." Replied a very shaken Annabeth. She then turned around towards the eerily silent crowd of not only campers, but the satyrs and nature spirits as well.

"Everybody go back to you reactivates, everything's fine"

Although, the look she gave me looked anything but fine. A guy who I think was a son of Hecate, Aiden I think was his name started to take care of everybody, leading them back to the camp.

Annabeth looked at me right in the eye, and I knew I was in trouble. I promised I wouldn't ever do anything like that ever again.

"Seaweed Brain, we are having a serious talk"

I looked up at the sky, not knowing what would come next.~

Over time, more and more monsters started attacking camp. They thought it was me. The person who saved Olympus and their butts would let monsters attack their camp, our camp. My own home. It was also shocking that in the end everybody believed it was me. Including those I trusted.

That I loved.

Without warning, a dark and black mist settled on the hillside. I uncapped riptide, the soft glow of the blade made the scene more visible. The mist looked foreboding, as if it was older than the gods.

"Sup!"

I turned to see a guy smiling at me. No, scratch that. I saw some type of person that look like dust and stars that was shaped like a figure that came out of the mist.

"Who-what are you?"

"Gods these days, not telling the stores older than themselves." The woman sighed and pulled out an apple and started to eat it.

"Are you going to kill me?" I started. "Cause if you are, just go ahead, there's nothing I have left to live for." I said glumly.

Who knew that I, Percy Jackson, would give up. I know that a year ago, I would've have believed that.

'Risked me life countless times for the world and this is how I'm going to end, by a dusty guy eating an apple.'

The mysterious figure took off her sunglasses, which revealed orbs that contained stars instead of eyes. The dust seemed to settled, and I saw a woman that seemed to change ever few seconds, as if her body couldn't figure out what body they liked. Then I realized it wasn't really a body, it was as if all the elements of the world were together in a form a woman. She was about to speak but of course my ADHD had to act up.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's midnight?" Damn it. Any type of powerful force are really prideful and hate being interrupted.

The woman though, lucky for me, disregarded my disrespectfullness.

"The question is my boy, why are you here when it's midnight?"

Great. Starry dude is now mysterious and wise starry dude. Out of nowhere, chairs appeared from the dark mist. I slowly sat down into chair, expecting it to turn back to dust.

"I'm running away. But who are you and why are you here?" I said the last part with a bit of a growl in my voice. I needed to get away, soon. And if this person was looking for trouble, I still didn't want her to attack the camp.

"I'm Chaos, a primordial. I was here before there was anything else. I created the world and no one remembers." She said this was a slight smile to her face that was laced with some type of bitterness.

I vaguely knew who she was, Anna-her, would tell me stories of all the greek myths. I knew that before Khronos and Gaia there was a being, but she was never talked about. My guard against her became raised.

"Three of your children have tried to kill me." The oh so lovely Nyx, Gaia, and Tartarus.

The woman fumbled with her apple. "Ah well you see, they aren't exactly my kids, they just formed out my world. I extend my apologies though"

"So why are you here?"

"You see," she started and took another bite of her apple, "I heard of you, Percy Jackson. You are the best hero of this time. You were even offered to become a god. I took interest."

"Your interest can stop now and can go find Aiden. The gods just proclaimed him as the best hero." I said with a sour tone. His name felt like poison in my mouth and all I wanted to do was to throw it up.

"We both know that's false. The son of Hecate can't even compare."

Kicking the grass, I replied, "Tell that to the gods, my friends, and my dead family."

"That's why I'm here, I heard of your predicament and I want to offer you my help."

I scoffed, gods or anything related to them never give help. They only care about themselves and ruin countless demigods' lives.

"I'm not here to ruin your life, Jackson. Right now, you have nothing and I want to give you what you deserved." Chaos said while taking a bite of her red apple.

She read my thoughts

Sighing, I turned back to look over the hill. Apollo was starting his ride of the day. Chaos was right, I had nothing here, everyone betrayed me. I looked back at her, "What do you have to offer me Lady Chaos?"

"I would prefer if you abstained from calling me that. I hate titles."

Wow, that's a first for a powerful being.

"I want to make a proposal with you. How would you like to become a commander of my army?"

"What army?" I questioned.

"The only you are going to create. You see, it's hard to handle the world of Chaos sometimes and I need help. Who's better for the job than you?"

I didn't answer and started to pace around, what should I choose? Everything that Choas was align about me was wrong. I'm worthless and a coward. Everyone hates me, definitely not someone who is worthy of becoming a commander.

Chaos stood up and threw away her apple core in a black pit that appeared out of nowhere. "Listen Percy, what I'm giving you isn't just a job, it's a chance for a new life. Another chance. Don't you want that?"

I stopped pacing and hesitantly nodded my head. In reality, I was sorta excited and intrigued. I could leave my old life just like that?

As if reading my thoughts, Chaos continues, "You can forget all of this Percy and leave it all behind. Also, you do get some cool health benefits, curse of achilies without the weak spot, free therapy, immortality, unlimited physical power, and a state of the art gym!" Suddenly, out of the mist, a pamphlet was created and dropped onto my hands.

By then though, I was already hooked. Another chance at life? To escape from the gods and the gates that controlled my life? To escape the shame, the betrayal, the embarrassment and the pain? I knew that if I were to try and make a run for it, the gods would eventually find me, but with Chaos I would be free. It was my best option.

"Is there a catch?"

"Only your devoted service Percy Jackson, except you wouldn't be called that anymore, of course." Choas then put her sunglasses back on,

"Why would I change my name?" Before I finished my question, my brain had already formed an answer. If you have a new chance at life, why would you want to bring anything from you old life there? Choosing a new name meant chaining your destiny. Something I really wanted to do.

"Look Jackson, I'm loving our little talk, but you're going to have to hurry up with your decision. Your fellow campers are going to wake up soon and you don't exactly have a head start."

I looked up and realized she was right; the sun was well on rising. The camp would be waking up by now. If they find me, they'll consider me fugitive or decide that I was trying to overthrow Olympys.

Probably that bastard, Aiden, would be the leader of that opinion, along with her.

I gasped at the last thought. That betrayal was still new and raw. It hurt the most. Feeling much more confident than when I exited camp, I made the decision that would truly alter my days.

Locking eyes with Chaos I said, "Take me with you, away from this camp forever."

Smiling an even bigger smile, a dusty light came forth. It enveloped us and blocked the world from seeing us. "I'm going to take you to my land, Chaos."

"You named your own world after you?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

In a playful tone, Chaos replied, "What? It is my world."

I laughed, something that I haven't done ever since things went downhill at camp.

I broke the silence, "Hey, Chaos? I want my name to be Chorís Nóima." It meant meaningless in Ancient Greek. That language was the only one my Brian could easily translate due to my Demi-godness.

"May I ask why?"

"It just feels right." I responded quite bluntly.

I let the light surround me, taking me away from the cursed place. I wish I could say that when I left, I didn't look back. But that was a lie. As the last stream of light came in, I glanced back to the place I used to love with a pair of sorrowful eyes. For some reason, images of a would-be-life entered my head. A movie without the betrayal in my life. I saw pictures of kids, blond hair with sea green eyes entering the camp. I saw all of my friends living in a new town mirrored after New Rome. Alas, it wasn't real. I stuck my chin up with fake confidence. I was ready to leave my old life.

Oh how wrong I was.


	3. II

Getting ready in the morning was probably the hardest thing for me to, which was stating a lot due to an important fact that I've been fighting monsters since I was twelve. (Isn't that supposed to be hard?)

Why you may ask?

Getting ready involves looking at myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't have a stain on my shirt or messed up hair. The latter often happens anyway. Looking at my reflection frightens me. Since the fateful day Chaos took me away from the mortal world, I haven't looked the same. The guy who bravely fought monsters, who would do anything for his friends, or who was loved, is no longer there. The only thing that stares back is a broken, betrayed, and scared little boy. All of that emotion was reflected in my ice blue yes that once showed the color of the sea. I never understood why my eyes faded to that color. According to my comrades, my eyes display my current state-of-mind, my should.

Cold

Heartless

Unlovable

Suddenly, a desolate and bleak feeling washed over me and my mind became filled with clouds. My palms started to get sweaty.

Oh gods no.

I was going to have a flashback at what happened there, the place where the people turned me into this.

'I can't do this!'

Panicking, I quickly grabbed the closet thing that was in my reach to keep myself steady and unfortunately, it was the darn fish tank I had to keep in my room. The sounds of cracks filled the air and the water swooshed out to my already messy room.

"Chorís! You're late for training again! Gods, I wonder what Cha–" The voice stopped as they entered my bedroom.

With all that occurred, I just wanted to eat and avoid getting teased. Dreadfully, I turned to face a girl with a smirk on her face. Aura. She was the daughter of Ouranos, the primordial god of the sky and a mortal. She was a demigod, like me. Before I arrived, Chaos saved Aura from dying when her father forsaken her, and she's been here ever since. She was the first person I opened up to about the trauma that happened.

'How long ago was that?'

Today she was wearing her usual training gear, a white and blue tracksuit. With her sparkling blue eyes and ebony hair, I got to admit she was cute, but nothing compared to–

'Stop it! Snap out of it.'

Aura was laughing too hard to notice that my mind wandered off. Knowing her, she'll be amused and reminding me of this for gods know how long. She was the type of person who could laugh at anything and she was never down. We barely fought.

"Gods, how can you be so clumsy?" She was laughing to the point where her usual tan skin was becoming the shade of red.

Opening my mouth to explain that I was about to have a flashback, I stopped myself. She knew about my old life. I think Chaos told her to look after me, since she's always curious about me. I don't need any of that. Enough people had gotten hurt because of their involvement with me and in the end, they decided to betray me. In this new life, I'm making sure that doesn't happen.

"I swear Chorís, what's your brain made out of, seaweed?"

'Seaweed Brain.'

With that name I immediately froze, images of a gorgeous grey eyed, blonde girl laughing at me came crashing down.

~ Looking at the person before me, I knew that what I did is going to get me a judo flip. Instead she said, "Gosh you can be a Seaweed Brain sometimes."

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain, right Wise Girl?"

I silently prayed to the gods, 'Please don't judo flip me.' The gods are probably laughing at me on Olympus Tv. Son of Poseidon's butt gets kicked by angry girlfriend. At 12.

"Don't you have some self importance."

The judo flip never came, instead I felt her soft lips on mine.~

When I finally snapped out of my memories, I noticed hat Aura stopped talking and was staring at me with wide, cautious eyes. Looking around my room, I realized that I've created a mini earthquake.

Oh thanks great godly genes.

Books, clothes, and items were out of their shelves lying messily among my wooden floor. The blue walls had jagged cracks in them and my lamp was hanging loosely off the ceiling.

"Chorís Nóima, what happened? Did I cause a flashback?" She hurried to me and held my hands, to comfort me. Her sky blue eyes were filled with concern.

Seaweed Brain

Seaweed Brain

That was the nickname she gave me. The girl I used to love. I knew I was going to cry but I couldn't, I've pushed these feeling down for many years, and it will stay that way.

I am Chorís Nóima.

I never give off emotions.

I never care.

I am cold.

I am heartless.

With those thoughts in mind, I grabbed my faithful sword, Riptide, and started to leave this room.

"It doesn't matter Aura, we're late to training." I said bitterly.

A flashed of hurt came over her face, before I could feel more guilty, I left the bedroom.

My name is Chorís Nóima. Not Percy Jackson and definitely not Seaweed Brain. I have no meaning in the world, I have nothing. I am meaningless.

I guess you could say I was in a bad mood, but now the partially crushed training area announced it. Due to my eventful morning, I wasn't able to eat my breakfast of blue pancakes and blueberry syrup. Even though my mother was dead, I still liked to make all my food blue, it helped with the grieving. When I entered, everyone in my team froze and looked at me questionably. They knew that I have the power to cause more than this much damage, but it has been a long time since I've lashed out.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" Looking up, I saw my best friend, and my second in command, Íroas, was heading my direction. He continued, "Yeah I get that you missed breakfast but that doesn't mean you can destroy the obstacle course. Like seriously, I was about to beat a record!"

In all honestly, it was a sucky obstacle course. Who decided to add rampaging, flesh eating butterflies? There's never going to be a job that's going to require me to run form rampaging butterflies.

"I'm just having a bad day, don't worry about it." I replied, hoping he would drop it. Which completely failed, Íroas is pretty good at reading my emotions. The blonde hair guy stepped back to study me.

"Did you get one? I mean a flashback. Did you get one?" I didn't answer, as my face already revealed it. "Oh so was it about um her?" Íroas continued nervously.

"Yeah. Drop it." That might've been a bit too harsh but it was needed around him. He was a part of my old life and since it didn't exactly turn out well, he's been trying to make it up now. He knew her. According to him, everything that happened at camp was more than it seemed on the surface. Also, that she wasn't in the wrong and that I judged too quickly.

As if.

How does he think this?

Well, formerly, he was known as Luke. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, my once biggest enemy. A lot has changed since those days. We're pretty much best friends now and we do normal best friend things. Like throwing a ball and not challenging each other to death.

Ever since I ran from that camp, I have taken refuge here, on this land that's above Tartarus, but is everywhere in the Universe. I try everyday to right my wrongs. At Chaos' request, I created a team of elite heroes that could help the world. Due to the sensitive nature of our jobs, we created nicknames for ourselves.

The team consisted of eleven members. First, Luke Castellan as Iroas, Greek for hero. At first he rejected the name. I told him that he was always a hero, even if it took the last five minutes o this life to figure it out. Then there is Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf as Beauty and Forge. I'm glad that I was able to reunite them in this life.

Looking over, I saw a brown hair, blue-eyes guy who was running from Beauty because of a prank he just pulled. It was no other than Travis Stoll as Thief. He unfortunately died heroically during the battle with Gaea. I remembered weeks after, his brother, Connor, wouldn't eat due to grief. To my right, in the archery range, was Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher, properly nicknamed Bow and Arrow.

"Hey! Chorís Nóima! Lady Chaos and Aura want thy for a job!" Huntress, or Zoë Nightshade followed the voice. She was a huntress of Artemis who died saving my former friends an I. Accompanying her was Ethan Nakamura, or Revenge. He was wearing his same old eyepatch, even though he got a new eye as a sorry present from his mom. I slightly chuckled myself, most kids got money as a form of a sorry present, but us demigods get an eye.

Castor, known as Gemini as a tribute to his brother, who drinking Diet Coke in the corner cleared his throat. "You better get going Per- I mean Chorís Nóima. You know how impatient Aura is."

His voice went higher at the end, probably due from fear. Most members use their former names except on missions. I on the other hand use my alias as my new name. I threw away my old name with my old life into the River Styx, the river that ran through The Underworld filled with broken hopes, promises, and dreams. Which was basically what my previous life amounted to.

"I'll get going then." I gave Castor a cold stare from my icy eyes, warning him to be more careful next time.

Sauntering on the walkway towards Chaos' office, I surveys her world. With all the known myths surrounding Chaos, you would think that the land would be bleak. However, it was the opposite. There was no one color in his world, it was as if everything was made from all the colors. It was beautiful. This land connected all worlds. Silena thinks that Chaos is known as black matter in the science world. Everywhere but unnoticeable, like our elite team. I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize I was at the door to his office. Lifting my hand to knock, I pushed when I heard bits of a conversation that Lady Chaos and Aura were having.

"My lady, do you really think he is ready? I mean, he isn't over what has happened. I think we should–"

"Silence!" I flinched, Chaos is never this riled up, he usually treats us as if we are his own children.

My mind started running, 'This must be serious.'

Chaos continued, "The gods are weak now, we have to do this. There's no other choice or everything will fall."

"But what if he finds out–" Aura was quickly cut off by Chaos.

"He will one day, but everything has gone well with him. Now please, we have to focus on what's at hand now." By now, I was angry and seriously confused. Chaos was my savior but she was acting like a bully to Aura. And what did this conversation mean? I might've figured out what was going on but I accidentally stumbled. My habit of breaking things came back because I ended up cracking a pot with a flower.

'Great, now Persephone is going to that you for breaking her flowers.'

'Not like she doesn't already.' I grumbled in my mind.

The door to Chaos' office opened and out came Lady Chaos, holding a file that contained information on our new mission. Unlike when I first met her, she took form as a human and wore an elegant, black, floor-length dress with swirling black and purple clouds filled with stars. Basically a NASA picture on a dress.

"Chorís Nóima, you are here. We must discuss the new mission, it's serious." Her voice was completely different on what she used on Aura earlier. "May I ask why you broke my plant or was it just bad decor?"

With my voice hard as stone I replied, "I'm sorry Lady Chaos, I just bumped into it while walking."

"Stop using my title!"

Chaos hates it when we use her title, but I just love seeing her face when we do. Chaos was definitely not your normal powerful deity. I smiled, trying to ignore the little part of me that wanted to ask what they were discussing earlier.

"Why don't we go to the office." She gestured towards the room.

"Just say it now. No one else is here." If I knew what the job was prior, I would've gone inside.

Aura bit her lip and started tapping her fingers, something that she does when she's nervous. What is this job about that is giving her this reaction? Chaos interrupted my thoughts.

In a grim voice Chaos gave me my answer. "This mission requires you to go back to Earth, to help Camp Half-Blood and the gods."

If I thought my reaction to this morning was bad, this was way worse. I actually have to go back. To the one place that made my life a living nightmare. The place where all of my love was thrown away as if it were worthless. I'm going to have to go back. My chest tightened and the ground started to spin around me. Chaos reached out, but I freaked. I did the only thing a coward does.

I ran.


	4. III

**_Dedicated to: James351 _**

**_Thanks for your review, i'm definitely continuing! :))_**

Pain. It's a word that everybody knows and we've all experienced its treacherous waters. Some people, however, receive the greater end. I believe that Pain put me on the top of its list. My life was pretty much set up to feel pain. From getting beat up by monsters or raw emotional pain, my life has its share. After I went through my state of pain and shock, I moved into a stage of pure anger.

 _'Whom am I angry at?'_

I didn't have an answer to that and in my frustration I might've destroyed a planet.

"I can cross that one off the bucket." I mumbled to myself sadly,

I found myself wandering to a lush grassy hill that turns into a cliff with thousands of jewels made into it. It offered one of the few view of Chaos. One thing that sucked about Chaos is that there are no large bodies of waters at all. Even though I was disowned by Poseidon, the water oddly still gave me comfort and strength. At Camp Half-Blood, I went to the beach to clear my head, here I go to this hill. I finally took a look at the case file from Lady Chaos.

 _'I wondered what Earth would be like now_?" My mind started wondering.

I scoffed, _'Don't even remind me.'_

 _'You're bringing it up in your own mind, technically.'_

 _'Just shut up already!'_

To be honestly, I've always wondered what Earth is like now. However, when I open my kelp-filed brain, I only remember the awful things that happened there.

 _~ Since the Drakon incident, everybody has been cautious with me, as if I was planning on doing the same thing to them. All of my closest friends who knew about Tartarus understood. I thought everything would be forgotten, but gods was I wrong. It all started with the stupid Hecate kid that helped out with he drakon._

 _One day, a few monsters got near the borders, Aiden was on patrol and needed help. I still thought he was a nice guy and he fought well, although I took down the majority of the monsters. After returning, Aiden told everybody that he was the one that defeated the monsters and that I ran away. As if Percy Jackson would run away from defending his friends. Worst of all, everybody believed the curly haired boy._

 _"Don't you think Aiden is brave, Percy?"_

 _"He sure is, Drew. Didn't Piper tell you it was your turn to do the reports?" The girl rolled her eyes and walked away._

 _The next few weeks the only thing I heard was his great deeds. Even the naiads were speaking about how good looking he was with his dark blue eyes and charming smile. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a guy who looks for attention, but stealing credit for someone's accomplishment is completely wrong. Yet, it wasn't even the worst part.~_

I snapped out of the flashback, I had to maintain control of myself if I were to return to Earth. With a deep sigh, I surveyed the world of Chaos, a beautiful world but it felt off. I opened the file, the paper feeling smooth on my calloused fingers.

 _'What's this threat?'_

Since the briefing was in Greek, it was easy to understand. A mysterious figure wanted to overthrew Olympus, typical. The bad thing was that no one knew who this person was. Kronos and Gaea were ruled out because they couldn't have formed a new presence that soon. They guessed it was someone before the age of the Olympians. The gods figured since Chaos has been here for a very long time, she would had an idea. From the reading, even Chaos didn't have a clue.

 _'How long has it been since I was there?'_ I pondered

I heard a slight crunching noise and looked back with my hand near Riptide for safety. It was Luke. He was out of his training gear and was wearing a plan t-shirt and jeans.

"Where have you been Percy?" Said the son of Hermes as he joined me on the hill,

"Don't call me that."

He rolled his eyes and looked towards the case file that was sprawled out over the hill. "Is that our new mission?" He said with clear excitement as he quickly scanned the papers.

Mumbling, "Unfortunately, yes."

Iroas sat down beside me, "I still think that there is something weird with this. Nothing makes sense."

"The Greek Gods are alive and well today, of course this doesn't make sense. It never does!"

A long silence passed between the two of us, but Luke stared right through me, as if he was drawing out my answer. Which he did.

Luke's Eyes: 1

Mine: 0

"Do you still think they're still there?" I questioned.

"Who know Chorís, as far as we know everyone down there is dead."

"Or maybe they're still alive!"

"Chorís, you really need to let go or at least try to figure out what really happened at camp. If you are still thinking about the past, you will only remain in the past. Be brave. Be the hero you really are."

"I'm not a hero, Iroas, never was. J–just gather the team and tell them to get prepared for a new mission. We're leaving when the blue star hits its peak."

Luke stood up quickly and ran down the hill, but he gave me one last look before he left. We had about two hours. Of course since here in Chaos we have no set time, we had to find other ways to organize our days. We came up with a really weird and confusing system that uses stars placements as a way for time. Definitely not the smartest way to deal with that.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed for the thousandth time that day. I was really scared for this mission and something else. Chaos and Aura's conversation were still echoing in my thoughts . Based on the words that I was hearing, it sounded important.

 _'It's probably about the mission. What do they not want me to find out?'_

Something wasn't right. There was something fishy about all of this and it wasn't my clothes,

 _'I'll find out more later.'_ I told myself. I needed to get prepped.

"Is everybody ready?" I yelled out. Right now, we were trying to get everything in order before we left to Earth. Everyone on my team had their supplies in a duffel bag, or in Silena's case, a designer tote bag.

"Yeah, we're ready to go commander," Luke started, "we need just need to go through the portal." You see, the only way to get in and out of Chaos is through a hole in Tartarus, which nobody likes, or by portals. When I first came her, Lady Chaos granted me a lot of powers. One of the powers I received was creating portals, which Luke got as well. Before we left, I had to set ruled for my team.

"Everybody gather around."

Obediently, the members of my team circled around me, waiting for me to speak. Aura came and stood being me, cutting of Luke who was going to take that place. I didn't really think much of it and started to explain the rules to the team.

"As all of you know, we are going to return to Earth." A cheer rose throughout the crowd before me.

"I get to steal stuff!" Said no other than Thief.

Some other comments were being made, but I cut them off, "There's going to be rules ." With that, groans came out.

Travis took a step out with a coy smile, "Really Chorís Nóima? We aren't kids, except for a certain someone who likes to throw tantrums and ruin an obstacle course."

A bit laughter escaped from the crowd, which I quickly shut up with a glare.

"Anyway," I emphasized, "there are going to be some guidelines while we are there. First, no overuse of powers. We can't scare anybody. Code names only, everyone is prohibited from revealing themselves to anyone, even if they are your closest."

A bit of disbelief ran through everyone, which I understood. They all wanted to go back and live. I actually wouldn't mind, but Chaos herself order this. According to her it was a safety issue. I looked toward the back where Luke was standing, shaking his head. He probably didn't approve of this rule.

"One last thing, wear your clocks and keep the enchantment on."

Beckendorf, Forge, created the clocks and were probably on his top five of coolest inventions ever made. When you put them on, the hood creates a magical shadow on your face so no one can tell who you are. It has the capability of altering your voice as well. The best part, it blocks the wearer from magic spells and can't be removed without the wearer's permission.

"We all have our clocks on!"

I concentrated to the back where Luke was standing and willed a portal to appear. Light came swirling in a dust cloud, similar to when Chaos rescued me from Earth. Now I'm going back there. In a few seconds, an oval appear and it looked like a purple tinted mirror. I motioned to Luke.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Luke said and took the lead, stepping through.

No one could noticed by my hands were sweating and I felt anxious. Hopefully the team would think that the portal tired me out. One by one we went through. Aura looked back at me, moving her arms as if I could go first.

"You can go first" I stated.

Steadying my breathing, I strode forward into the portal, and let it consume me.

 ** _Thanks for reading!! I appreciate all the reviews and favorites 33_**


	5. IV

**_All characters belong to Rick. This chapter is dedicated to Cassidy1031. Thank you for reading this my book. This book will have interactions with his old friends and I will delve into the topic of the sea!! Stay tuned :))_**

 ** _Remember to favorite and leave reviews! I write faster when I'm motivated :)_**

The light died around me, leaving a view of a pristine city above the New York skyline, Olympus.

' _Home_.'

I heard the murmurs of the group, it's been a while since any of us has been here. Anxious pain erupted in my chest as my eyes explored the home of the gods. It looked completely different than the tattered ruins I remembered, even before that. However, I still recognized the exact location of where we were, Chaos landed us right outside the throne room of the gods.

"Woah, it's much more beautiful than I imagined." Aura muttered in a dazed state.

I remembered she's never been here, never saw the ugliness or the cruelty of the gods. Well, to be honest, none of my team had their life decided here.

Luke interrupted the excited talk of the team, "Dang, Annabeth did a good job redoing this place, don't you agree, Percy?"

Everyone gasped. He looked directly at me while saying that, I couldn't read the emotions in his blue eyes. Luke was being brazen, he never acted this way. My army knew what happened in my previous life and held their tongue about it.

 _'How dare he.'_

Angered, I gave him a glare that Ares would be scared of. No one mentions her name around me. He also used my old name, and we were on a mission. Plus, I didn't want anyone to know that I was back, because I didn't. As soon as this job was finished, I would vow to never return to Earth.

"Silence Iroas." I growled firmly, on the verge of losing it.

Always the peacemaker, Aura broke the tension. "Er- why don't we head in, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

The doors automatically and I waltzed in there with confidence I knew I lack.

 _'Fake it to make it I guess.'_

Our footsteps echoed throughout the throne room, I took a long look around. I didn't want to admit it, but she did do a good job in rebuilding it. I recognized the thrones in its U form, each for the 12 Olympians. However, On the sides, new thrones were added, one made of skulls and another simplistic one. Facing the thrones were rows of seats that looked like the Senate in New Rome, where spirits, satyrs, and smaller gods were talking among themselves.

' _Representation? What?'_

My senses began to heightened and in an instant, Riptide was uncapped. A bolt of lightning came towards my team and with ease, I blocked it with my sword. Beckendorf decked Riptide out a few eons back, one was anti-electrical properties.

"You know, you aren't supposed to kill the people that are helping you." I announced smugly.

If I said those words when I was Percy Jackson, I would've gotten a one-way ticket to the Underworld. Now, as the commander of Chaos' Army, the gods were actually kinda scared of me. I could definitely get used to this.

Athena broke the silence, "I apologize for my father's ill temperament, we've had a lot of troubles lately."

"Who are these punks?" Ares said while sharpening a knife.

I answered with pride. "We are the elite soldiers of Chaos, our lady has sent us to help you."

It seemed as if a shockwave was let loose in the hall, everyone was brought to a halt. The mood in the room changed drastically, the flame in the center turned into a mellow blue. Now the gods were scared. With a bit of shakiness in his voice, Zeus replied, "Um, you don't think that she will get mad at me for throwing a lightning bold at you?"

It was Luke's turn to speak, "I'm not sure, depends if she had her coffee today."

A few snickers rippled through my team, the gods weren't used to being the prey instead of the predator.

"Let's get to business." I stated, obviously bored by all of this talking. What? I still had ADHD.

Demeter replied lazily, "Soldeirs these days need to eat more bread. So little patience. We are waiting for the arrival for our Immortal Heroes, they just finished a quest."

Finally Demeter moved out of her cereal phase but oh gods, she's moved onto bread. I was going to say some sassy comeback when I comprehended the entirety of her words.

Immortal Heroes.

 _'They have those now? When did that start?'_

My heart bead rapidly quickened as my mind spiraled into a frenzy of thoughts. Maybe it's them, the people that ruined my lives, and she is probably with them. I took a step back in shock. Sensing my discomfort, I felt Aura's hand on my shoulder.

In a low voice I heard her telling me that everything was going to be alright.

"Keep calm Choris, remember you are not who you were before." She whispered to me in a low voice that gave me a slight shiver.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Luke glaring at Aura. For some reason, he was having some hatred for this interaction.

Zeus's voice thundered thought the chamber, "Is there any improvement in our situation?"

The voice that answered his call almost stopped my heart.

"No luck my Lord, but we managed to secure alliance with some of the minor gods. Now with the soldieries of Chaos here, we'll have an advantage." The girl who spoke entered the room with the other teenagers, most likely demigods. They were all wearing a white mask for some reason.

Entering into the room, she analyzed my army and I with stormy grey eyes that showed through the mask. Most likely calculating how she would take us down in a fight and whether we should be trusted.

My body was yelling at me to run, to hide in a corner, to go back to Chaos, anywhere that wasn't this throne room. If it weren't for the cloak that kid me, I would've panicked. Even so, I couldn't move an inch. The teenaged girl was confidently walking towards me to the point that she was three feet away from me. Instinctively, I expected a punch, but along with the rest of the Immortal Heroes, she bowed down at my feet with respect. Wow, I wasn't expecting this.

"Umm.."

The girl raised her head and I looked into her eyes. She took off her mask and I almost sent myself to the Underworld.

"Hello Commander, my name is Annabeth Chase."

 ** _FAVORITE AND REVIEW PLEASE_**


	6. V

**_AN: Do you guys prefer short chapters updated frequently or longer ones that is updated a bit slower? This is kinda a short chapter, I'm not sure if I'm boring you if I have a long one._**

 ** _Please follow and review!_**

 ** _Tell me what you think about this story! I write as I go and hearing what people say about the story is always great._**

Annabeth Chase.

The person who truly broke me, the one who snapped the cord. In the end, it was her that caused me to run away from Camp Half Blood. Years have passed and I wish I could say that I was over it, over her.

But I'm not and my eyes quickly absorbed every detail of my former love. Her hair wasn't tucked into a ponytail like before. Instead, half of her princess curls were kept in a bun, the other half falling down her torso. She was taller and more tan, but she was still Annabeth. I kept my gaze away from her face, away from the lips that used to kiss me whenever I would act stupid. However, nothing could tear me away from her eyes, still a thundering grey.

 _'Still so beautiful.'_

Seeing her alive impacted me, the lock that I put in place years ago was now destroyed.

Destroyed by just one grey-eyed girl.

My hands were in fists to hide my shaking, clamming hands. I was frozen, legs kept in place to this one spot in the gods' throne room.

I think I would've stayed like that for a long time. Luckily though, Travis nudged me just hard enough so I could snap back into reality. Unluckily, he nudged me with his taser, typical Travis.

'Really Bandit?' I questioned him through a mind-link that all soldiers had.

'Whoops, must've left the Capp off Chorís.' Travis replied smugly,

Liar.

I felt Bandit's smirk and sarcasm through the mind-link, turning back, I saw the immortal heroes stilled bowed down to the floor. Now paying attention, they look intimidated and kinda scared.

 _'This is actually refreshing, I sorta like this.'_ I thought.

 _'No wait, bad Chorís!'_

"Um, you guys can stand up now. There isn't really any need to bow." I spoke nervously.

"He hates formalities." Luke called out.

The Immortal Heroes chuckled nervously and went to sit down by their parent's feet. I swept over the thrones and the gods who sat in them.

 _'Weird…'_

I noticed Hades and Hestia, the gods I actually dint' hate. They never believed Aidan and his treacherous lies. Hades actually tired to kill him with monsters but Hecate put a stop to it.

 _'Wish she didn't'_

I took a sweep on the now 14 thrones and 13 gods, wait what?

I backtracked, all of the thrones had a god or goddess except the one on the side of Zeus. It was the throne made out of seashells and other fishing supplies, my dad's. Well, former father since he disowned me.

I wondered, _'Where would Poseidon be? I'll ask the gods later.'_

"Soldieries of Chaos!" Yelled a thundering, impatient voice that belonged than no other than Zeus. He always had a flair for theatrics.

"Yes, Zeus?" I replied with a hint of sass. It was fun when you don't have to fear for your life in this room. The Immortal Heroes and other gods were stoked to see someone act in that fashion towards the King of Gods.

Zeus was obviously angered that someone spoke to him in that manner, nevertheless he replied, "Thank you for coming here to help aid us in this war, would please just introduce yourselves and carry on?"

"Of course, soldiers, in order!" I exclaimed.

Whenever we did jobs in other planets or realms, we would be required to introduce ourselves to the rulers. My team fell into a simple line formation that ranked them from the lesser ranks to higher ranks were Luke, Aura, and I were. After everyone said their names, I lifted my head.

"I am Commander Chorís Nóima, leader of the army of Lady Chaos, the sole protector of the innocent."

Annabeth, being the child of Athena, quickly asked a question, "Those aren't your real names, aren't they?"

My voice turned cold and sarcastic. "Wouldn't have figured that out daughter of Athena, gold star for you."

Soon, my ex-girlfriend's face turned sour, her cheeks turning several shades of red, she narrowed her grey eyes as if she was about to punch me. I just laughed on the inside.

I continued. "Anyway my lords and ladies, why are there fourteen thrones but only thirteen Olympians?"

Lady Athena replied, "We paid respect to a demigod and put two more thrones on the councils in par with his wishes. The reason why one of them is missing is that Lord Poseidon is being his usual kelp-self."

Aphrodite interrupted the wisdom goddess, "Pay some respect, you know the reason why he isn't here." She turned towards me. "One of his sons disappeared around this time of the year and he goes in mourning for him, he just needs a new hairstyle in my opinion."

"Always the one to care about physical traits rather than intelligence." Athena muttered.

"Someone's just jealous that she can't contour."

"You-"

I stopped paying attention to their squabble and started thinking, _'Are they talking about me? Last time I checked I was the sole enemy of the gods for doing absolute nothing.'_

 _'Well, you did sorta angered a good half of them in your old life.'_

 _'Not the point!'_

I bet Athena and Aphrodite would've never stopped if I didn't interrupt. "Um, you know we should probably get on going. Where are going to stay?"

Apollo glanced up from writing in his notebook.

 _'Probably scribbling new poetry.'_ I thought

"You, my friend, will be staying in Camp Half-Blood. I could make an acrostic poem from that!"

Frantically, I protested. "Camp Half-Blood? Are you sure about that?" I can't go there, there were too many painful memories.

"Yes, I'm sure. Ooh, how about 'Cheery Apples Meet Pegasuses?"

Artemis stepped in, "Brother, that is probably the worst acrostic poem I have ever heard, and it's Pegasi."

"Please, can we stay somewhere else? Like how about that nice hotel that has all those grapevines?" I pleaded once more.

Zeus replied lazily, "All of our hotel rooms are booked, you know how busy the summer time is."

"Fine." I said sourly. WIth a quick motion, I created a portal in front of my soldieries and I. Then, I looked toward the Immortal Heroes, who were staring in awe of the light.

"You guys want to go first?"

Annabeth cautiously stepped near the purple mist. "Are you sure this will take us there?"

"Yes Annabeth Chase. Do you doubt my skills or are you just afraid?" I smirked.

Her face turned red for the second time today, knowing she can't dismiss a challenge, she awkwardly extended her foot inside the light. The Immortal Heroes followed in along with my soldiers. After everyone went inside, I closed my eyes, allowing the mist to take me away.

 _'Camp Half-Blood, here we go.'_


End file.
